


Seasons Change, We Remain

by BuellersFueller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: Harry has been fighting since he was left out in the cold on Halloween night. With a second chance, maybe he doesn't have to do it alone this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure where this is headed, but I really want to try and actually go somewhere with a fanfiction, especially since it's Harry Potter. so I'm going play with trope and try to find my footing. I welcome input as to where people want this to go, so please let me know what you think, and we can make this something really great.

Harry Potter is ten years old and magic does not exist.

_(Freak. No Friends. Alone forever. Drunks who died in a car crash. Alone. Harry hunting. Nightmares with green light and high laughter. Alone. Alone. Alone.)_

Harry Potter is eleven years old and he has beaten a troll with the help of his first friend.

_(Boy-who-lived. Not slytherin. Gryffindor. Ron Weasley. Hedwig. Hermione Granger. Not alone. Warmth. Heroes who died for him. The Mirror of Erised. A photo album.)_

Harry Potter is twelve and everyone knows that he is evil because he can speak to snakes.

_(Parseltounge. Snakes. Sorry. I didn’t do it. Alone. Dobby. Not alone. Hagrid. Azkaban. Spiders. Chamber of Secrets. Ginny. Tom.)_

Harry Potter is thirteen and he has exactly one adult in his life he knows cares about him.

_(Lunatic. Raving mad. He was their best friend. He betrayed them. Only one will die tonight. Lupin. Werewolf. Peter. Rat. Scabbers. Dementors. Expecto Patronum.)_

Harry Potter is fourteen and he did not put his name in the goblet of fire.

_(The World Cup. The Dark Mark. Winky. Cedric Diggory. Potter sitnks. Ferret. Mad eye moody. Fudge. Fleur. Victor. The Yule Ball. The Lake. The Maze. The trophy. Kill the spare.)_

Harry Potter is fifteen and these children will not die if he has a say in any of this.

_(Expecto Patronum. Expelled. Alone. Kreacher. The Order. Umbridge. Blood quill. Dumbledore’s Army. Cho Change. The Department of Mysteries. The Prophecy. Sirius. Alone.)_

Harry Potter is sixteen and he is not going to just lay down and die.

_(Pensieve. Merope Gaunt. An Orphanage. Alone. Snape. The half-blood prince. Slughorn. Silver Memories. Luck. Hogwarts. Never coming home.)_

Harry Potter is seventeen and he is running.

_(Cold. Hungry. Ron. Alone. Doe patronus. The sword. The locket. Mudblood. Snatchers. The diadem. The Wireless. The cemetery. Expelliarmus. Teddy. Not Alone.)_

Harry Potter is eighteen and there are still funerals going.

_(Fred. Tonks. Lupin. Mad Eye. Snape. Colin. Lavender. Crabbe. Hedwig. Bagshot. Dobby. Sirius. Alone. Alone. Alone.)_

Harry Potter is nineteen and he is tired.

_(Hollow eyes. Cracked walls. Memorials. No such thing as home. Alone. Tired. Always more to do. Always someone they need him to destroy.)_

Harry Potter is twenty and the world is moving on.

_(One step forward. Another two back. Can’t let it happen again. Prejudice. How can they have forgotten already? Still battles to fight.)_

Harry Potter is thirty and he was best man at the weddings of all of his dorm mates.

_(Not alone the world whispers. He smiles. They all smile. They are so hopeful. They know that there is another fight to find. He leaves again. Alone.)_

Harry Potter is forty and he is content.

_(Fighting and fight and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting. No time for alone. No time for tired. No time to break, no time to heal.)_

Harry Potter is fifty and he hasn’t stopped yet.

_(He won’t ever stop. They all know. They are revolted. They are inspired. He is a pariah. He is a warrior. He is Alone. He keeps going.)_

Harry Potter is sixty and he is dying.

_(A spell too many in the back. Fighting for too long. Still he will not die alone. No they all gather again. Hermione. Ron. Teddy. George. Ginny. Percy. Even Draco. Hands brush. Dark.)_

* * *

 

Harry Potter is ten and when he wakes up it’s with a scream building in his throat.

_(Not again. Draco. Another fight. Draco. Can’t stop. Fight. Draco. He lets the scream loose. Draco. Can’t stop. Aunt Petunia? Died years ago. Again. Again, Draco. Again.)_


End file.
